


Fictober drabble #22

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominant Chakotay, Drabble, Episode: s01e06 The Cloud, F/M, Fictober 2018, Games, Holodecks/Holosuites, Innuendo, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I know how you love to play games."





	Fictober drabble #22

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I know how you love to play games."

The holodeck was pitch black.

“So what’s the surprise?”

“I know how you love to play games.” His voice was dangerously neutral.

I kept my tone innocent. “Like Velocity? I’m not dressed for a workout.”

A light came on behind me. His glance was stripping me bare where I stood.

I turned to see the pool table from Sandrine’s under a spotlight.

I chuckled. “I don’t suppose ‘Commander, your stick?’ is going to work again.”

“Don’t worry, my stick will work just fine.”

“Oh, you think you can take me?”

“Watch me.” A blindfold covered my eyes. “Or don’t, actually.”


End file.
